Forbidden Love
by JavaJunkies4eva99
Summary: MerDer AU
1. Chapter 1

"Mom you can not and I mean CAN NOT be serious!"

"Its complicated honey, it will be better for the both of us."

"How can this possibly be "better" for me? I have friends, a boyfriend who loves me and I for once actually have a life and your saying that moving into a country that I have never even gone to before is better than what I have right here in Seattle!"

"Honey I know it's hard to finally settle down somewhere after years of constantly picking up everything and moving but for the sake of my career we have to move to Canada! Just…just please try to understand."

"Oh I understand. I understand completely. It's always about you. Your life, your career, your relationships, your incredibly stupid mistakes. What about me, what about me and my life? Do you know how messed up and torn I am inside because of you. My friends call me dark and twisty. DARK AND TWISTY!"

"Well babe there is nothing I can do I already accepted my position at Aurora Grace Hospital in Ontario so there is no turning around. We are moving and that is final."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Meredith Grey was born and raised in the small town of Rollerpark, Ontario. Her mother Ellis Grey was a world famous surgeon just like Meredith's grandmother, Mackenzie Finch.

There was a time where everyone thought there would never be a better surgeon then Dr. Finch, this was until her daughter Dr. Ellis Grey stepped up and found cured and even invented the Grey Method.

Everyone figured that since Ellis beat her mother at being the number one go to doctor that Meredith would do the same. So when Meredith was 14 years old and she came up to her mother to tell her what she wanted to be when she grew up Ellis automatically assumed Meredith was going to say she was going to be a surgeon this made Ellis not all that interested in this conversation. That didn't last long though cause once she heard the word model come out Meredith's mouth it seemed as though her world came crashing down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She couldn't believe it. She seriously couldn't believe it. No longer than an hour ago she, Meredith Grey, had just graduated from Rollerpark High School and not only that but she was also valedictorian. Now most valedictorians you know usually are planning to attend collage or university and become a lawyer, surgeon, or some big time job. This wasn't the case for me and I mean sure if I wanted to I could become a lawyer or even better a surgeon, like my mom had always planned for me, but I don't feel like I would be me by becoming a surgeon. The blood and the cutting and the guts just were not for me. Modeling on the other hand just had something that was calling me to it.

Ever since I was 14 when I decided modeling was going to be my life I tried getting into the modeling business but no one ever thought I had enough potential to be a model. Let's face it when your 14 and you are repeatedly being turned down you just feel so entirely crushed and you give up. Although I was crushed, I did not give up, I felt as though I needed to prove them wrong. Still to this day that's what I plan to do. Instead of me it will be them who will be crushed. Just I need to find something or someone you could help me get to that point.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well she made it. She definitely made it to where she always wanted to be. From billboards to magazines she was there. She was everywhere. She was 22 and loving it. But she felt as though she had changed in a way because before when she lived in Rollerpark she was a quiet girl who couldn't stand up for her self but now she would never ever take crap from anyone. NEVER! She figured this was a good thing since in the modeling business if you can't stand up for yourself then you will be pushed down and trampled over.

On Monday, August 14 Meredith headed over to a photo shoot downtown. She was very excited for this photo shoot though because she was shooting them with the number one neurosurgeon in the country. That's not why she excited though she's excited because she heard from the rumor mill that this guy was drop dead gorgeous.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dr. Mark Sloane wow I'm mean wow. When they said that he was drop dead gorgeous they were right on so many levels.

"Nice." Mark said smirking and winking at me.

"**_No I was not going to let his looks make me act like some lost puppy"_**

"Is there something you need doctor?"

"How about your number"

"How about no"

"Ah feisty are we?"

I just laughed. The rest of the photo shoot Mark and I flirted and joked around but I never let him know that I in any way thought he was good looking which seemed to make him try and flirt even more.

"So I'm having a party tonight"

"Fascinating" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well are you coming?" he smirked.

"Maybe" I said not letting him know that I was actually jumping around inside because there was no way that I was not going to that party.

"Well if you do decide to come I live on Greenlander and trust me you will be able to tell which house is mine. Party starts at 10, try to be there." Mark winked and walked away. Oh I was definitely going to be there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Meredith got home around 9:00 she decided it would be a good idea to start getting ready. Now as a model it was a known fact that Meredith had lots and lots of dresses. She pulled all of them out of her closet because she really needed to look hot tonight. She had every colour from black to white. She finally decided on a mini long sleeve black and white dress will knee high black boots.

Now it was time for Meredith to start working on her hair. She couldn't decide if she wanted it straight or curly and up or down. She finally decided on wearing it poker straight so she started straightening it.

A half an hour later Meredith was finished get ready and was ready to go. She grabbed her long red coat and white scarf and headed over to the party.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After looking for Mark's street for 20 minutes or maybe I was just detouring, I finally found Greenlander Lane. I turned on my left turn signal.

TICKTICKTICK.

I had to keep telling my self to just breathe because my heart was racing a million times per minute. I was nervous. I Meredith Grey was nervous. I do not get nervous. But I just kept getting a feeling like…like my life was going to change forever that night. Which is totally crazy because what could possibly happen tonight. But for some crazy reason today I believed in fate. Fate was going to take part in my life tonight or so I thought. Which is weird though because I, in my whole entire life, had never believed in fate. But tonight I did.

TICKTICKTICK.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Mark said that I would be able to tell which house was I didn't know whether to believe him or not. Now I definitely believed him. There had to be at least 50 cars lined up outside a house that had every light on and was shaking and I mean literally shaking from the loud music inside.

I parked my car as close as I possibly could. I had at least a 5 minute walk to Mark's house. Once I got closer to the house I realized how huge the house actually was but what do you expect from the number one neurosurgeon in the country. I finally reached the porch but I didn't even bother ringing the doorbell because I knew there was no way that anyone could possibly hear it anyway so I just let my self in. When I walked into the house I knew it would take me a very long time to find Mark since nearly every room was jam packed with people.

There was actually a coat check which I was really relived about I knew that if I had to put my coat down any where else there was a very good chance I would never see it again.

The lady at the coat check took my jacket and gave me my number she also informed me that the bar was on the 3rd floor. I smiled. That was definitely my first stop.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meredith pushed her way through the crowds of people so that she could get to the stairs. Even when she reached the stairs they had been overtaken by people too. After a struggle to get to the 3rd floor she made it.

Meredith saw the bar and head straight towards it, she was definitely going to need some alcohol tonight. She hated having no space to breathe and what she hated even more was that it was hot as hell in there. She was pretty sure she was already starting to sweat.

"What can you I get you?"

"The coldest thing you got."

The bartender laughed.

"Coming right up"

Meredith turned around to get a good look at this place. For a man to be living there it was pretty well decorated. But then again Mark probably just hired someone to do it for him.

Meredith started studying the people. They were all dressed like high class preps. She was glad that she wore a dress and not jeans. Mark sure knew a lot of people. His house had 5 floors and each floor she had seen so far was full of people. If she threw a party there would be maybe only 90 people there which she used to think was a lot but now that just seemed pathetic.

"Here you go miss"

The bartender interrupted her thoughts and she pulled her eyes away from all the people and turned back to the bartender.

"Thanks" she smiled.

Meredith took her drink and started towards the stairs again it didn't seem as though Mark was on this floor so she decided she would search for him on the higher floors where she hoped there wouldn't be as many people.

"Excuse me, Pardon me" Meredith repeated trying to get up the stairs.

Meredith finally got to the 5th floor and as soon as she took one look around she spotted the one person she thought would never and never wanted to meet. Derek Shepherd.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Derek Shepherd was an ass. A good for nothing jerk of an ass.

_FLASHBACK_

_**Monday 10:30 am**_

_RINGRING_

"_Hello"_

"_May I please speak to Miss Meredith Grey?"_

"_This is she"_

"_Well hello Meredith! This is Taylor from Model Magazines. Now I understand that you applied for a job as a model here. Is that correct?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well our manager took a look at your portfolio and thought you may have some potential. He would let to set up a short interview sometime this week."_

"_I'd love to!"_

"_Great! How does Thursday at 9:00 am sound to you?"_

"_Sounds good"_

"_Perfect, see you then!"_

_Meredith was so excited! This was the perfect job opportunity, this was her something that could get her to the top._

_**Thursday 9:30 am**_

"_Well Meredith, I think you would make a great addition to Model Magazines"_

"_Thanks John"_

"_Now I just have to run your portfolio by the big guy, Derek Shepherd, and if he agrees with me then you'll start on Monday."_

"_Thank you so much John"_

"_No problem" John smiled._

"_You'll be hearing from us some time this weekend" John exits his office_

_**Sunday 5:00 pm**_

_RINGRING_

"_Hello"_

"_Meredith Grey?"_

"_Yes, this is she"_

"_It's Taylor from Model Magazines. I'm sorry to tell you this but there is no need for you to come in tomorrow"_

"_I'm sorry...what?"_

"_Derek Shepherd looked over your portfolio last night as promised by John and he believes that you just don't have enough potential to be a model at a place like Model Magazines"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry Meredith"_

_DIALTONE_

_Meredith hung up the phone nearly in tears. She had always seen pictures of Derek Shepherd in articles and magazines and always thought he seemed like a nice guy. Boy was she wrong!_

_END FLASHBACK_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Derek was having a good time like he always did at Mark's parties because let's face it Mark threw some crazy ass parties. Derek grew up with Mark and had experienced every party to be thrown by Mark. Derek could be considered a predictable man when it came to Mark's parties though because you would always find him in the same place doing the same thing. Derek would always being on fifth floor at the bar. Derek liked the fifth floor because most people were stupid enough or drunk enough not to know that there even was a fifth floor. So most of the time you would only find friends of Mark or people who had actually discovered the secret set of stairs to the fifth floor would be up there.

"What can I get you tonight?"

"Um…double scotch single malt"

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

Derek grabbed his drink and took a seat close to the bar and took a look around the room studying the people. Most of them were surgeons so they were all arrogant but then again so was he. Mark had always said the he was a business man stuck in a surgeon's body.

Suddenly Derek's eyes were pulled to the doorway where a moment later by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen had just entered the room and she seemed vaguely familiar.


End file.
